Reunited At Last
by treesheets
Summary: A fluff story that I wrote to a special friend. Elsa is away from Arendelle and Anna is trying to deal with her sister's absence.


Anna bit her lip. She was on her bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. It wasn't normal for Anna be still and quiet and even laying on the bed in the middle of the afternoon, since napping and resting were not her mood. Anna was always electric and excited all day long, spending time with Elsa whenever her sister wasn't at some counsel or doing her queen duties.

But that was the point. Elsa was not there this time. Actually, the queen was on a diplomatic trip since three weeks before, and that was killing Anna.

She couldn't take Elsa out of her mind for these three long weeks. Everyday, Anna was thinking about Elsa. _God, I miss her so much_, she thought. The princess didn't know what to do without her sister, her sunshine, her everything. Anna felt so empty that she grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it tight, in an attempt to fill the blank space in her heart. She needed Elsa back, safe and sound.

But what if... Elsa never return? Anna crushed the pillow against her chest. _No. Elsa is okay. Has to be... _Anna couldn't handle the idea of losing her sister forever. Never seeing her again. She couldn't live without Elsa. But the elder was so far... and even though Elsa promised that nothing would happen to her, Anna knew that she had no control of this. Anything could take Elsa away. At any moment. Elsa could be already...

_No! She's not! _Tears were now blurring her vision as Anna began to sob. "P-please...", she whispered, "come back... I need y-you...". The redhead shrank more and more over the pillow, her biggest fears trapping her in the loneliness of the room.

"Please... I miss you... p-please be okay..", she choked on a sob, more tears making their way on her face. "Come back.."

Not even a moment later, Anna heard Kai's voice through the door, interrupting her cry.

"Princess Anna, are you there?"

She sat on the bed, rubbing the tears, and tried to reply with a polite tone. "Y-yes, Kai? What is it?" It didn't work so well, considering that her voice went trembling and groggy.

"..Well, your Highness... your sister's ship is approaching the harbor."

"WHAT?!" Anna jumped so suddenly that she almost fell from the bed. "ELSA?!"

"Yes, your Highness. The queen's crew is--"

The door was wide open with a loud bang, and Anna left the hall as faster as she left her room.

She was running like she had never run before. The princess was almost flying through the castle halls, bumping on some staff people and making her way out of there.

Anna arrived at the courtyard in stumblings, panting. She managed to see a tiny ship on the distance, moving towards the shore. There was a blue sparkle coming from the deck, and immediately Anna knew.

_Elsa._

She sprinted to the fjord, her eyes never leaving the figure with the bright blue dress. It was even dangerous moving at that speed, but Anna didn't care. Elsa was right there. Alive and back. Elsa was back!! Her chest filled with warmth and she started to cry in joy. Her sunshine was really there!

Elsa had a glance of her sister running desperately on the castle square. The younger was racing like Elsa had never seen before, a bright and electric figure, coming towards her.

_Anna!! _

The queen smiled widely and waved the hand to Anna. She was so excited to see the girl again that she almost couldn't hide her little bounces and the tears pricking her eyes.

Anna replied the wave, but more hysterically and awkwardly due to her high speed race. She stopped as she reached the wooden platform and looked at the ship arriving.

_Am I dreaming? Is this real?_

She couldn't believe her eyes... after so long, she was seeing Elsa. And she couldn't wait to feel her presence once more.

As the ship arrived, Anna was just a blur, when Elsa realized that the redhead was in her arms. The impact was so intense that they almost fell on the ground.

"Oh Elsa!! I missed you so so so much!!" Anna cried, burying her nose on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa embraced her sister tight, trying to eliminate all the air that was separating them. She crushed a hand on Anna's hair, feeling the soft red strings. Tears were falling from her eyes, and without even noticing, both were sobbing and shaking against each other.

"Anna... oh sunshine, I missed you so much too.", Elsa whispered on Anna's ear.

"Please.. never leave me again.", Anna sobbed over the girl's neck.

"I won't. I'm so sorry Anna.." Hearing her little sister crying broke Elsa's heart. No, she would never leave her again. Even the queen had many issues to be so far from Anna, besides, she was her sun. And the world without the sun is dark and cold. And she hated that feeling.

The sisters tightened the hug, never wanting to leave each other's arms. Anna inhaled Elsa's sweet scent, reaching for the sensation to be so next to her once again. She pulled away a little bit, just to stare the teal blue eyes in front of her. The blonde smiled, and Anna lifted her hand to Elsa's face, caressing her cheek.

Warm and real. _And real. _The young princess sighed with deep relief, sobbing and smiling back to her sister. Elsa bent over and gently kissed her forehead, and then brushed the tears watering Anna's face. Anna grabbed the caring hand and leaned over it, but then she started to cry again, slipping her look to the floor.

"Hey hey, Anna..." Elsa took her chin to bring back her look. "What's wrong, love?"

"I--I was af-fraid that..." she closed her eyes hardly, "that you were... were..."

"Shh.. it's okay..." The elder took Anna's hands in her's, tangling fingers. She pressed the forehead on her sister's, slowly leading them to the ground. "Here." She leaned Anna's head on her chest while smoothly rubbed her back.

"Are you hearing it?" asked Elsa.

After a silent moment, only pointed by the shaking breathings coming from Anna, the young girl eventually stirred on her position. She closed her eyes again and listened carefully to the calming heartbeat beside her right ear. The sound was so beautiful and relaxing.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"See? I'm here. You don't need to worry anymore." Elsa calmed. "I'm here." She embraced Anna closer, and Anna did the same.

"I love you." whispered the redhead.

"I love you too." replied Elsa, planting a kiss on her scalp, making Anna giggle.

"And I'm glad that you're back. You know, it's kinda boring not having a companion to eat chocolate and for... everything actually." The princess chuckled.

"Oh love, it was so boring being without you too. It was all too... quiet. You make my world brighter and happier." She noticed Anna smiling against her chest. "And... I really missed my firecracker."

"Hey!" Anna protested, moving her fingers to tickle her sister's sides.

They laughed, enjoying the moment together. The two stayed on that position, none of them wanted to move away from each other.

"But you know?" said Elsa. "No distance will ever separate us. I will always be with you. Right here." She put a finger on Anna's chest. The princess looked at her beloved sister.

"Yeah. But the next time you go on a diplomatic trip, I'm coming with you, you dork."

"I'll be sure to bring you with me." Elsa laughed. "Come on. Let's go on a walk. You have a lot to tell me about the past three weeks."

Both got up from the ground, and Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, which the redhead reciprocated with joy. While receiving the warm feelings by her sister's presence, she smiled widely. She once again felt like home. Felt like the missing pieces of her heart had finally collide. Felt complete. Because Elsa was there now, shining for her.

And that was the best feeling in the world. Having your best friend back. Reunited at last.


End file.
